


Things I'm Not

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it kind of becomes an habit for the Striders to visit the Egbert household, Dad and Bro end up sharing a nice friendship bonding. Something Bro is in dire need of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic with shipping ideas in mind, but I ended up with a 'friendship bounding' fanfic instead. I'm OK with that though.
> 
> And, I'm the only one who thinks Bro is rather lonely and friend-less thanks to his unusual hobbies and personality? Probably.

The first time the Striders drove into that neighborhood filled with rows of houses that looked all the same, after a road trip that lasted almost three days, that was a pretty anti-climatic start for such a long waited meeting. It also didn’t help that people in that place looked at them as if they were aliens, as they drove down the streets of that small city with Bro’s motorcycle pretty much decimating the silence that seemed to be always present in that place.

Despite that though, they ultimately reached the Egbert’s residence. If it wasn’t for the shiny number plate in front of it, they would never be able to guess which one of those perfectly identical white houses belonged to John and his father.

When they arrived, they were barely out of the bike when John came out from the front door, a goofy smile spread across his face. He was so absurdly excited about meeting Dave that he pretty much tackle-hugged him at first sight, almost making him drop his helmet. Dave started to say that John was ‘embarrassing him’ and that he had to ‘tone it down’, but in all honesty he was just as stoked as his friend to finally meet him in person.

Not too long after John’s overtly warm welcome, Dad stepped out of the house, happy to see that his son was already having a good time. After some more proper introductions, John grabbed Dave by the hand and dragged him to see the backyard. Bro and Dad watched them as they disappeared behind the house, with Dave loudly complaining about John being too over-enthusiastic regarding something as normal as meeting someone.

While the two boys were hanging around together, Dad invited Bro inside, to sit down, drink something, and talk. They sat at the kitchen, and just like that, they spent their whole afternoon, talking about their respective kids and how they were so very special, with Bro downing a bottle of beer and Dad smoking his pipe almost non-stop. They also talked about how long that visit was going to last, and Bro said that they would be going back home in a day or two. He explained that he knew that wasn’t really a very long time for Dave to spend with his friend, but staying too long would seem like they were pushing it. That was their very first visit after all.

At night, Dave went to sleep on a rather makeshift bed on John’s room – or at least he tried to, but John didn’t really stopped talking until around 2AM, when he finally fell asleep. As for Bro, he went to sleep on the couch. Dad asked him if he didn’t want something more comfortable to be improvised for him to sleep on, but he said he was just fine, and that he slept on way more uncomfortable places. A couch was no big deal.

Those two days went by real fast, and when Dave and Bro hopped on the motorcycle to leave, John didn’t say anything, but his eyes were almost pleading for them not to leave. Damn, he was having so much fun. Dave did promise him they would come back eventually, in a couple of months.

And so they did. There was second visit. And then a third. And a forth. And so on. And the visits would also go on for longer periods of time.

Bro didn’t mind crossing the country to take his little brother to visit his friend. To be completely honest, he was quite pleased to do that, not only because it was obvious that it made Dave happy, but also because it was quite nice to talk to John’s father. He was a really neat guy, even if he was a little bit on the ‘bland’ side. Or maybe Bro was a little bit too much on the wild side that anyone a little bit more normal was automatically labeled ‘ordinary’ by him. It could be it, considering he didn’t really keep that many friendships under his belt, all thanks to his unusual ways.

But Dad didn’t seem to have a problem with his personality whatsoever, and that was enough to make him one of the best people Bro met.

It was yet another week they were going to spend at the Egbert’s residence, and as Bro’s motorcycle almost flew through the quiet streets of the neighborhood, it came to a point that the people there didn’t even mind anymore. It was just that ‘crazy guy with the kid’ again.

Another excited welcome from John, and more complaints from Dave, as he asked John if he would ever stop being so agitated every time he came to visit. The black-haired boy just shrugged those protests off and was already pulling Dave to go inside. Dad stepped outside right after they rushed in, greeting Bro and calling him inside as well. It was a relief to see a friendly face, because the week before was terribly shitty, in all senses.

The day passed quite slowly, with John trying to convince Dave to watch any movie with him, and not succeeding in the least, as all his suggestions were returned with a roll of eyes or an exasperated sigh from Dave’s end, until they finally decided on playing the games Dave brought from his home. Meanwhile, Dad and Bro were talking in the study, and sometimes would check on the two boys to see if they weren’t trying to kill each other yet with their opposing personalities.

When it was already nighttime, and the two kids were already in John’s bedroom, Bro was sitting on the couch, a glass of wine on his hand and a half-full bottle sitting at his feet. He had gone out to buy that bottle an hour or two before, and was sort of spacing out while sitting there drinking it.

Dad walked downstairs and saw the other man seemingly lost in his thoughts and with a far from satisfied look on his face.

“Hm… Is anything wrong?” He asked, not sure if he should be asking.

“It’s nothing, really.” Bro tried his best to put on a smile, even if it did come out a little bit awkward, and tried to justify his temporary sorrow. “I was just thinking about how fucking awful it’ll be to go back to work when this week is over.”

“Good to hear that. I thought something went wrong today.” Dad went to sit on the couch as well, his lips curved in a soft smile.

“No way. Visiting you two is actually one of the best things. I just regret not doing this earlier.” Bro said, reaching for the bottle and filling his now empty glass. “… To be completely honest, I don’t really hang out with people all that much, so it’s a bit of a relief to stay here.”

“Is that so? I actually thought you were a lot more popular, socially speaking.” Dad leaned back on the couch, reaching for his pipe on the little table by the side of it.

“Nah… I’m just really good at faking it. It’s mostly for _his_ sake though.” Bro said, pointing upstairs. “I don’t want the little man thinking that his brother is a bit of a social failure. I kind of want him to think that, if a weirdo like me can fit in, he’ll do just fine.” He tried to chuckle to himself, taking a sip from the glass.

“I suppose I can relate. The ‘faking’ part I mean.” Dad stroke a match and lit up his pipe. “The only reason why I have all these clowns and other things around is to give John some support on that whole idea of being a prankster. His grandma was pretty great at it and I’m actually happy to pretend I’m keeping this family legacy alive so then he can do something he likes.”

“Wait, so you don’t really like these ugly ass pierrots?” Bro couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“I suppose they grew on me after a while, but I’m mostly doing it for John.” Dad just shrugged as he puffed on his pipe. “It’s funny how we end up doing things like that to motivate and help out the ones we love, hm?”

“You tell me. I never really saw myself taking care of any kid in my life and, well, just look at me now.” Bro took another sip from his wine. “But I love that kid. I’m happy to have him around to keep me company.”

“… Say, you are quite the loner, aren’t you?” Dad eyes Bro, but didn’t look straight at him.

“I guess it’s more like I ‘repel’ people. But, well, fuck it. I’m a full grown man. I can deal with this shit, no problem.” Bro smirked, finishing the glass and picking up the bottle of wine.

“I suppose it’s all a matter of finding the right people.” Dad kept on smiling on a quite sympathetic way.

“C’mon now, it’s kind of easy for you to say.” Bro didn’t even bother filling his glass. He just grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it. “You are an understanding, well mannered guy. People like these things. I’m neither of those.”

“Well, you certainly are cooler than me, that much I can say.” Dad put down his pipe for a moment, eyes closed.

“See what I mean? You are just really fucking nice.” Bro took another large sip from the bottle before putting it down, leaning on the couch and putting his head back. “Look, just don’t say anything to my little brother about me being so lame, OK?”

“Hm? Why would I do that?” Dad opened his eyes to look at the man sitting by his side.

“Sorry. I just have this reflex of not trusting people all that much. But I guess I do trust you a lot, since I just confessed all this to you.” Bro was already feeling his head spinning. “Man, I’m so going to regret drinking this cheap wine tomorrow…” He rubbed his eyes under his shades, sighing after.

“Yes, you did have enough.” Dad got up from the couch and picked up the bottle and the glass to take them to the kitchen. When he came back, he extended one of his hands to the other man. “C’mon.”

“Hm? ‘C’mon’ what?” Bro asked, scratching the back of his head.

“I’m not letting you sleep on this couch after almost drinking a full bottle of wine. It’ll only make you fell worst in the morning.” Dad stopped smiling for a moment and his demeanor grew more serious. “I’ll let you sleep in my bed while I sleep here.”

“Like hell I’m letting you do that. I’m not letting you go through a hellish night while sleeping in the couch just to help my sorry drunk ass.” Bro looked at the other man with half opened eyes and a somewhat angry expression upon his face.

“Stop being stubborn.” Dad picked the other man by the wrist and pulled him up.

Bro almost lost his balance as he was suddenly standing, but quickly stood up straight, pulling his wrist. “I’m not that drunk. I can walk by myself.” Yes, he realized he was coming out as a rude bastard to this guy who just wanted to help him out, but he kind of couldn’t help it. “I’ll take up you offer if it means so much to you, OK?”

“Thank you.” Dad said in an almost joking tone, going with Bro upstairs. When they reached Dad’s pretty bare and simple bedroom, Bro pretty much let himself fall on the bad. It wasn’t exactly the drinking that got him like that, but like hell he was going to say that openly.

“There. I’m here. Are you happy now?” He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Very much. And don’t worry. You aren’t abusing my hospitality or anything with this.” Dad chuckled to himself, standing next to the bed. Man, was that guy hard to convince. But that was the reason why it was kind of fun to be with him.

“… Thank you. I… I really mean it.” Bro looked down at his lap, a somewhat sad smile forming on his lips. His tone of voice was far from being cheerful too.

“It’s nothing, really. Well, I guess I need to set up everything on the couch for my night there, and you need to get some rest too.” Dad said, and as he turned to move, Bro caught his wrist, which made him look at the other man.

“Do you… think you can stay here for a little longer?” Bro asked, not taking his eyes away from his lap.

“Hm… I can’t see why not.” The almost pleading tone on the other man’s voice was quite visible. Dad sat on the edge of the bed, by Bro’s side, his wrist still being gripped.

Bro let go off Dad’s wrist and just silently leaned against him, closing his eyes. He didn’t really want to talk or anything like that. He just wanted to have someone around. He knew that next week it would be only he and Dave on that apartment, day in day out, again, for months, so he just wanted to enjoy someone else’s company for a while. He didn’t even care if he ended up falling asleep while leaning there against that other man. Bro felt quite at ease when around that guy, and that’s what really mattered, in the very end.

Indeed, he sure regretted not visiting that household sooner.


End file.
